The Slytherin Prince's Redemption
by Caden Desogrim
Summary: short short short. One shot. Dramione drabble. Pure FLUFF... really happy tho so maybe read it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Short short short. One shot. Dramione drabble for my readers. I think as I continue to write youll find I ship so many pairings it insane. Thats okay tho. ENJOY!:) p.s. I'm only borrowing the characters, if I did own them, i sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here doing this.**

The Slytherin Prince woke quietly from his deep slumber. His beautiful wife radiating heat next to him. He sighed content. Sliding his hand around his wife's protruding belly and sitting up just to lean in closer he whispered to the life within her.

"Hi baby boy... how's my little prince today? This is daddy speaking. I love you and mommy loves you too. We're getting so excited and we can't wait to meet you." He shifted his weight so he could lightly kiss Hermione's belly.

Despite his best efforts, she had woken up. But she didn't mind she stayed still as he talked to their little boy. She loved to see him so excited about their little miracle. He had grown as a man so much since the Battle of Hogwarts. After Draco had kissed her stomach, Hermione let out a groan. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He said quietly.

"No Draco. It's just that your son enjoys waking me up with a kick." She smiled as she brought her hand to rest on her stomach covering her husband's.

He grinned cheekily and brought her fingers to his lips, giving them a light kiss. "He's just a bit rambunctious like his father. Just wants us to know how excited he is."

"Well, it would be wonderful if he could tone it down a bit. Feels like we're going to be having a football player." She laughed as a look of confusion swept across his features.

"Football? Is that anything like quidditch? I don't believe I've ever played football..." Hermione grinned and turned to face him, no small task with her great belly.

She kissed him lovingly and explained, "it's a muggle sport. I'm sure our little prince will be a wonderful quidditch player as well."

He smiled, his eyes beaming with pride. "I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had spent hours in a muggle library one of his free Saturdays. He spent all day learning the rules of this so called football and even learning what the best teams were in England. It was actually very interesting and he was learning quite a lot. If he played a muggle sport, it would be this one.

He decided the AFC Wimbledon team was the one to root for in the muggle world. It was interesting enough and he hoped he would have gained a sufficient knowledge by the time his son was old enough to play this alleged football. He would be the one to teach his son any sport. You could be sure of that. He couldn't wait until the time when he and his son could sport matching royal blue and yellow jerseys at a muggle match and dark grey and white robes at a Falmouth Falcons quidditch match.

So, he found himself wandering into a muggle baby shop in search of a small newborn size jersey. It was a Tuesday and his little prince was already two days late. A kind looking lady offered him help and he gladly accepted.

He held the silk like jersey/onesie in his hand and smiled. It was tiny and perfect, just like his son was going to be. He made his way to Diagon Alley in search of his last item.

In one of the less well-known shops he found exactly what he need. A Falcons onesie proudly displaying the quidditch team's logo and motto.

 _Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads._

He quickly paid for his items and made his way home. He had just walked in the door when he heard a loud grunt. He rushed through open door to the kitchen and stopped in his tracks.

"Your water finally broke." He said somewhat in disbelief.

"No, Draco. I just pissed myself. You wanna go get the bag while I change. Then we can head to St. Mungos?" Draco nodded his head and rushed upstairs to grab the diaper bag and he quickly slipped both of the onesies into it before zipping it up. He walked his way downstairs and found Hermione waiting by the floo, gripping the mantle as another contraction ripped through her body.

The labor was grueling. 17 hours of a painful and frustrating process did not bear well on her. However, in the last hour, a screaming boy with a patch of white blond hair and grey blue eyes had caused her to go from "DON'T TOUCH ME!" to a crying mess of joy.

Draco and Hermione Malfoy welcomed Thuban Aleksander on a Wednesday afternoon. The teary mother proceeded to cry more when her husband presented both jerseys, honoring both of their backgrounds.

No one dared question why a Malfoy was wearing a muggle jersey in his some of his baby pictures, nor why a small black and white ball seemed to be present in a few of them as well.

 **A/N: FIN. Thuban btw the first star in the constellation Draco. Its also known as Alpha Draconis. Aleksander is a greek name and means defender and protector of mankind. Fitting for a boy with the brains and hearts of the Know-it-all and the Ferret. BTW, still not making money, just borrowing the characters.**


End file.
